Wireless mobile devices or user equipments (UEs) may communicate with each other via cellular networks using radio access technologies such as the 3GPP Long-Term Evolution (“LTE”) standard, 3GPP LTE Advanced Release 12 (March 2014) (the “LTE-A Standard”), the IEEE 802.16 standard, IEEE Std. 802.16-2009, published May 29, 2009 (“WiMAX”), as well as any other wireless protocols that are designated as 3G, 4G, 5G, and beyond. Technologies such as machine type communications (MTC) networks, sensor networks or Internet of Things (IoT) (which describes interconnecting uniquely identifiable embedded computing devices within the internet infrastructure) can utilize user equipments (UEs) configured to connect to one or more cellular networks and cloud service providers.